yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Going to New York City/James' idea to travel/Encountering the Robot Shark
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends encountered the Robot Shark in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Back with Mickey and his friends, everyone was laid in piles. James Henry Trotter: Where are we? Lanchpad McQuack: I don't know, none of us can see in this dark place. (crash into something off screen) Earthworm: (gets pinched) Ow! Somebody pinched me. Mr. Centipede: Sorry. I thought you were the spider. Old Green Grasshopper: (gets slapped in the bottom) Ouch! What was that? Miss Spider: Excuse, I thought you were the centipede. Robin Hood: We need to shed a light on this situation. Mr. Centipede: Hey, Glowworm. How about some light? Glowworm: I can't hear you, Dear. I'll have to put my light on. As she did, Mrs. Ladybug was laying on her back on embarrassment. Mrs. Ladybug: Oh! Oh! This is so "unladybug-like. James Henry Trotter: Don't worry. (helps her back up) I'll have you right-side up in no time. Mrs. Ladybug: Thank you, James, where are you going? James Henry Trotter: To see where we've landed. As he did, Mickey and the others followed him as they witnessed the ocean. James Henry Trotter: Whoa! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! James Henry Trotter: Oh my! Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, my, my. Earthworm: Oh, my achin' back. Old Green Grasshopper: Oh! Fascinating, isn't it? Earthworm: What? What's fascinating? Tell me. Don't leave me dangling. Miss Spider: We're in the middle of the... how do you say... the big puddle? Mr. Centipede: Biggest puddle of them all, Angel fangs. The Atlantic Ocean. Old Green Grasshopper: Technically, the Pacific is larger. Mr. Centipede: Well, that goes without saying. Earthworm: But there is land in sight? Mrs. Ladybug: Nothing but blue skies and clear waters. Earthworm: (grunts) This is all your fault. Mr. Centipede: Hey! If it wasn't for me, we'd all be Spiked and Sponged by now! Goofy: Well he does have a point, Earthworm, so, we owe that to you, Mr. Centipede. Launchpad McQuack: Gosh, I've never actually think we'd be in an ocean like that. Miss Spider: This old man with his green things, did he happen to speak to where we are going? James Henry Trotter: No. All he said was the answers would be right here. (felt something inside his coat and brings something out) My travel book! (sees what's in it) And look! It's the peach! We're going to New York City! Mickey Mouse: Alright! (chuckles) Bianca: Bernard, it's where we lived! Bernard: Yeah, I can see that. Gadget Hackwrench: Golly! Marvelous things are meant to happen! Mr. Centipede: New York? They love me there! James Henry Trotter: Wonderful! They've got a whole park full of leaves for you, Mrs. Ladybug. Mr. Centipede: Central Park. James Henry Trotter: And loads of dark hiding places. Mr. Centipede: Nightclubs. James Henry Trotter: And museums and concerts. Mr. Centipede: Not to mention Yankee Stadium. Earthworm: What about me? James Henry Trotter: Why, they've got miles and miles of underground tunnels. Mr. Centipede: The subway! James Henry Trotter: My father says it's the place where dreams come true. :Mr. Centipede: That's the life for me :Mrs. Ladybug: That's the life for me :Mr. Centipede and Old Green Grasshopper: That's the life for me :Miss Spider: That's the life for me :James Henry Trotter: That's the life :Men: That's the life :Everyone: That's the life, :That's the life for me Old Green Grasshopper: New York it is then! Goofy: Gwarsh, how're we gonna get there? Old Green Grasshopper: You do make a good point, Goofy. Mr. Centipede: I'll get us there! Zummi Gummi: You, Mr. Centipede? Mr. Centipede: Sure! I've sailed all the five seas. From the sun-drenched reefs of Bora Bora... to the icy shores of Tripoli. Commodore Centipede, they used to call me. Old Green Grasshopper: Seven. Mr. Centipede: Huh? Old Green Grasshopper: There are seven seas, and Tripoli is in the subtropics, Commodore. Mr. Centipede: Trim the sails! Mrs. Ladybug: There are no sails. Mr. Centipede: Stoke the engine! Earthworm: There are no engines. Mr. Centipede: I can't work with this miserable crew. Earthworm: Great! We're stuck here until we shrivel up and die. Old Green Grasshopper: Highly improbable. Mrs. Ladybug: That's a relief. Old Green Grasshopper: We're far more likely to drown. Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, no! Jiminy Cricket: Well, there has to be something we can do? James Henry Trotter: I know! We could... No. It's a stupid idea. Mickey Mouse: What is, James? Old Green Grasshopper: Compared to what? Mr. Centipede: Hey! James Henry Trotter: Well, we could fly out. Old Green Grasshopper: Hmmm. Mr. Centipede: He's right. It's stupid. Timothy Q. Mouse: It's a good thing Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur would fit the bill. Gyro Gearloose: It'll take more than Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur to carry to peach alone. Grammi Gummi: How else would you do it, James? James Henry Trotter: With the seagulls, but we'll need string. Earthworm: Oh. Well, I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it. Miss Spider: I have string. Miles of string. Ludwig von Drake: (chuckles) I always new these webs could make marvelous strings! James Henry Trotter: And we'll need bait, bird bait. Donald Duck: Yeah! So that way, it'll get the seagulls' attention. Earthworm: Bird bait? Where do you expect we're gonna find bird bait out here in the middle of the... (hearing the cow bell) the... Everyone knows who's going to be bird bait when Earthworm just realized himself, he didn't like that idea. Earthworm: Oh, no! No, no! Have you lost your minds? (screams as he gets dragged) Sadly for Earthworm, he didn't like being bird bait. Earthworm: They've lost their minds! Anything but birds! James Henry Trotter: Don't worry. I'm right here. Now wiggle. Earthworm: No! Sunni Gummi: But they won't come if you don't wiggle. Earthworm: Exactly! And you can't make me. Mr. Centipede: Oh, yeah? (as he and Gruffi tickles Earthworm) Earthworm: (laughs) Hey, no fair! Mockingbirds munched me mother! Cyril Proudbottom: What do you see, James? James Henry Trotter: Here comes the first one. (to everyone) Get ready to pull down there. Tummi Gummi: Ready when you are, James. Goofy: Here goes nothing! Earthworm: (laughing) My sisters were swallowed by swallows! James Henry Trotter: Pull! At last, they caught the first seagull. James Henry Trotter: It worked! I got one! Gruffi Gummi: Now, Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur will have a whole flock of seagulls to do the carrying! Earthworm: Shh! I hear teeth. Great, big, gnashing teeth. Water Rat: My word, look out there! James Henry Trotter: Sounds like a rhinoceros. Old Green Grasshopper: In the ocean? Scientifically impossible. Miss Spider: I hear something too. Dijon: It's getting louder inside than outside! Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras, what's going on out there? Old Green Grasshopper: James Henry Trotter: Old Green Grasshopper: As they all looked, the Robot Shark was on the hunt. James Henry Trotter: When it sprouts out the tuna heads, Scrooge McDuck and Mickey recognized them. Mickey Mouse: Scrooge McDuck: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225